1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improvement for a collapsible combined table and chair assembly.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The present invention relates to provide a collapsible combined table and chair assembly which can be collapsed to a size more compact than conventional collpasible combined table and chair assemblies.